1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incubator mat apparatus including a mat placed in an incubator for housing a newborn baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an incubator 11 for housing a newborn baby to prevent a body temperature drop or the like. A mat 12 in which an urethane foam or the like is filled and on which a newborn baby is to be placed is placed in the incubator 11. An openable transparent hood 13 is mounted on the incubator 11 so that the temperature, humidity, and the like in the incubator are kept constant to prevent the body temperature drop of the newborn baby and the newborn baby can be observed.
In recent years, in order to make a newborn baby feel at ease to prevent night terrors, intrauterine sounds, music, and the like are played for newborn babies. Compact disks on which these sound sources are recorded are commercially available.
When the intrauterine sounds, music, and the like are generated in the incubator 11 closed with the hood 13, the intrauterine sounds, music, and the like are reflected in the incubator 11 to interfere with each other. As a result, a sound having a specific frequency becomes loud, and a sound having another specific frequency becomes faint.
As a result, the frequency characteristics of the intrauterine sounds, music, and the like are deviated from the original frequency characteristics. The newborn baby rather feels uncomfortable. It is therefore difficult to pursue the initial purpose for making the newborn baby feel at ease to prevent night terrors or the like.